boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
YTV
YTV is a Canadian English-language Category A cable and satellite television specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live-action and animated television series, movies, and third-party programming from the U.S. cable channels Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, as well as other distributors. YTV operates two time-shifted feeds, running on both Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. It is available in over 11 million Canadian households as of 2013. Programs * 6teen * .hack//Sign * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action Man * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Æon Flux * Aladdin * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Anatole * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animaniacs * Anthony Ant * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Back to the Future * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * Beavis and Butt-Head * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Beyblade: Metal Saga * BeyWheelz * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Biker Mice from Mars * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bob and Margaret * Bobby's World * Bonkers * The Bots Master * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Star * Care Bears * Casper's Scare School * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Celebrity Deathmatch * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * Clang Invasion * Code Lyoko * Committed * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * Crapston Villas * The Cramp Twins * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Darkstalkers * Darkwing Duck * Death Note * Dennis the Menace (1986) * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detective Conan * Detention * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * D.I.C.E. * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Dora the Explorer * Downtown * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Droids * Duckman * DuckTales * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Dungeons & Dragons * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Eureka Seven * Ever After High * Ewoks * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Farmkids * Fantastic Four (1967) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * Franklin * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Gargoyles * The Genie Family * Generation O! * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghostbusters * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * The Go-Go Gophers Show * Goldie Gold and Action Jack * Goof Troop * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Harlem Globetrotters * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * Hoppity Hooper * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget * Insektors * Inuyasha * Invasion America * It's Punky Brewster * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jem * The Jetsons * Jungle Cubs * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Keroppi * Kidd Video * Kimba the White Lion * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Krypto the Superdog * Kissyfur * Kung Fu Dino Posse * Lady Lovely Locks * The Land Before Time * The Legend of Zelda * The Legend of the Hidden City * The Legends of Treasure Island * Legion of Super Heroes * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * The Littles * Little Shop * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * Looped * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Maple Town * MÄR * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * M.A.S.K. * The Mask: Animated Series * Masha and the Bear * Max Steel * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Men in Black: The Series * Mighty Ducks * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Mike the Knight * Mischief City * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster High * Monster Rancher * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Monsuno * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * Mutant League * My Little Pony * My Pet Monster * Naruto * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Superman * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Archies * The New Batman Adventures * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * OWL/TV * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath: The Series * Pac-Man * Pandalian * Paw Paws * Pekkle * Peter Pan & the Pirates * Phantom 2040 * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pochacco * Pokémon * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Popetown * Popples * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * Rainbow Brite * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Road Rovers * Robotboy * Robotech * Rocket Robin Hood * Rolie Polie Olie * RollBots * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Saturday Supercade * Scan2Go * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Silver Surfer * Shirt Tales * Shuriken School * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * The Smoggies * The Smurfs * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Space Strikers * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spy Academy * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Fighter * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Super Friends * Superman: The Animated Series * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Swamp Thing * SWAT Kats * TaleSpin * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Time Squad * Time Warp Trio * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Trollz * The Twins of Destiny * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Turbo FAST * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * The Weekenders * Watch My Chops * Waynehead * Wayside * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Will and Dewitt * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * The Wizard of Oz * The Woody Woodpecker Show * The World of David the Gnome * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project See Also * Toon Disney * Cartoon Network * Nicktoons * The Hub * Fox Kids * Kids' WB * Teletoon Category:Channels Category:Channels in Canada Category:Corus Entertainment Category:DHX Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Oddworld channels